


Root...what?

by TheShipDen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gardens & Gardening, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Magic, Other, Portia Loves Her Garden, but she loves you more, the best kisses tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “Splendid!” Portia gives you another kiss, this time right to the center of your lips. Her smile almost makes it impossible to hold yours’ back, especially the ridiculous smooching sounds she makes- you think it’stomake you grin, purposefully.
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Root...what?

**Author's Note:**

> Request;  
> Hi! I’m in desperate need of some cute Portia stuff. I always loved the idea of Portia being in love with an MC who shares her love of gardening, but who absolutely DOES NOT have a green thumb. Could you do anything with that? 😊

You’re escorted to the backs of the cottage by Pepi, their tail tutted high in the air as they walk with swagger out into the garden. You can hear the little snips of scissors from the backdoor as you walk out with a cold glass of water in hand, Portia’s been working all morning and well into the afternoon in her garden. You’re not entirely sure as to why, you’ve been occupied with decorations for entertainment of one of Nadia’s sisters who would be staying for a short time. 

As you’ve witnessed, some of them were rather lively and known for mischief on all accords. Best to have distractions and safeguards up while you still had the chance. 

Portia had the day off, much to your coaxing and sly hints to the Countess who took pity on her overworked handmaiden. That left you to pick up the new slack, not that you minded. You’d do anything for Portia if it meant a leisurely day for her. Heavens knew she needed one. 

Except here she was, working herself into a burnt husk under the sun’s touch. You shake your head as you approach, the soft crunch of your steps catching her attention. 

“Hello!” She sings, her smile infectious as it possesses you. “I’d hug you, but I’m covered in dirt and grime, love.”

“I’ll collect on that later,” You say with promise. Her laughter rings out for all the fruits to hear as Pepi slinks between her ankles, weaving in and out of her legs. “You should drink something.”

“Ah, thanks!” Portia’s smile is absolutely breathtaking, no matter how many times you’ve laid witness to it. The joy in her eyes and the bounce of her curls adding to such merriment- how did you ever get so lucky? “You’re a _peach!~”_

“You don’t grow peaches Portia.” You deadpan as she snickers behind the rim of the glass, a few mighty gulps and she’s finished the icy water. You take it from her with a dramatic sigh, setting the glass aside for now. “That was a terrible attempt to flirt with me.”

“You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry,” She winks over her shoulder, not sorry at all. As she bends over to go back to tending to an uprooted plant, you hear the sly croon of her voice. “You taste sweeter than a peach anyway.”

You drop to your knees on the other side of the plush banana leaf tree, using it’s giant leaves as a shield to hide your surprise towards the comment. You can feel her smug stare as her calloused hands make quick work on the roots- which caught your attention. It seemed a fair amount of the plants surrounding the house were having trouble sprouting healthily. How could that be? Portia took excellent care of her garden, always telling you tips and tricks on how to improve plant life and make sure the soil isn’t too dry. 

She’s been so helpful, you love plants and can help her pick out new seeds for a new harvest as good as any expert- but when it came to potting, planting, and tending, your area of expertise...dimmed. It wasn’t too much trouble nowadays, Portia guided you and did that work for herself. You were even able to harvest new herbs from her for your shop! And in return, you cooked a mean dinner with the new, free spices she helped grow. But under her attentive eyes and your routine watering, you couldn’t believe the wilt that was beginning to set in. You hadn’t missed any waterings to your knowledge, you plucked weeds out when they reared up, you even spoke to the leafy friends whenever you had the spare time. 

Perhaps it was locus, or preying insects? No, there were no holes for evidence of that. The roots she was meddling with were intact, nothing was eating them underground either. So, what then? And why was she chucking away a perfectly good Coriander? It was still green!

….a pale green, vibrant yellow, but still! Couldn’t more water simply fix the issue? And more sun?

“Why’re you cutting their roots?” You ask after gathering some courage, watching her gently dig up another herb. After a moment’s inspection, she shakes her head and begins snipping again. 

“Well, you see how the roots are mismatched?” Portia holds up the weeping stem, leaves crispy in malnourishment. You take note of the murky brown in the longer stands of roots, the pearly white of the smaller bits and trunks. “It means they have root rot.”

“Root rot?” You echo dumbly, suddenly feeling more concerned as you take stock of the slow declining flora around you. 

“Yeah! Not everyone has it bad, only a few but I’m glad I caught it in time! I can salvage a few roots here so the system isn’t too messed up.” She explains, softly scraping the soil from the remaining white bits and repotting the sad stem. “Gonna have to watch them close though, wouldn’t want them to get worse.”

“How did this happen?” Checking on your favorite hibiscus, you’re relieved to find it’s been left untouched. Apologetically, however, for the fallen portulaca, you send a small trail of magic along it’s dying petals. You hoped to give it a flare of new life or energy, it only seems to wither faster under your touch. 

“Not sure,” She purses her lips. Even with the bits of dirt dusting her, the beautiful rosy hue to her cheeks and adnoring freckles are enough to make you forget your grief. “My first guess is overwatering but I haven’t changed my schedule in the slightest!”

“I water them before dinner when you’re stuck in the kitchen.” You say fretfully, hoping that wasn’t the cause.

“Since when?” Her eyes narrow as she tends to the bush of raspberries in the corner. You follow, wringing your hands nervously. Would she be mad? 

“For some time now,” You admit gently. Sucking in a sharp breath when you can spot the ends of root rot beside the thick white roots of the plants. Oh heavens, what had you done? “I tried to water everything when I water the hibiscus since you sometimes worry you’ve forgotten or haven’t had the time!”

“The hibiscus loves water, it thrives in moist soil. But the others all have very different needs and need a smaller amount to keep going.” Portia’s tone is light and casual, bringing a bowl into her hands, she carefully plucks the ripe fruits from their vines. “They’re just like people! All very specific to certain things.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize!” You blurt, feeling a wave of guilt and shame crash into you. You loved gardening, or really, the idea of gardening. Yet you always seemed to destroy the things you attempt to bring to life and magic never seemed to truly help. 

Portia opened up her home to you, her heart, and her garden. It was so lush and grand and you’ve _ruined it._ She’s incredibly hard working and you’ve only added to her mountain of tasks, not diminished it. Panic and dread started to seep in as you stared at the mournful wilting buds of your flowers, likely they wouldn’t be opening this Spring. Your heart ached pitifully in your chest at the notion, that was her favorite... 

“It’s okay!” Portia jumps at reassuring you, looking up at you from her knelt position and rising. She brushes her hands clean on her pants, waving off your growing concerns with flourish. “Seriously, it happens! No need to be sorry.”

“But- But the garden..” Worriedly, your gaze goes right to the others you’ve been watering. Oh, how many have you jeopardized?

“The garden can always regrow!” She says with gusto, holding your face between her palms and leaving a lingering kiss to your forehead with a coy _mwah!_ “And we can make it better this time around!”

“Are you sure, Portia?” You can’t help to lean into her touch, your hands rising to take away the beginnings of burns on her shoulders. She smiles wide, showing all her teeth, the curve of her lips eases the tension in your ribs.

“Of course I’m sure! I did the same thing when I first started out, it’s a common mistake, dear!” Then her face contorts into one of mischief, eyes glazing over with unspoken delight. “You should’ve seen the damage Ilya did. That idiot was always snipping off the wrong parts of my garden and planted the wrong things in too dark of places. This is nothing, don’t even sweat it.”

“Alright.” 

“Splendid!” Portia gives you another kiss, this time right to the center of your lips. Her smile almost makes it impossible to hold yours’ back, especially the ridiculous smooching sounds she makes- you think it’s _to_ make you grin, purposefully. 

“Teach me how to correct the mistake I made.” You whisper after she moves back a hair.

“Okay!” She cheers, getting back to her spot amongst all the defiled roots and leaves and dirt. You join her by her side and listen carefully to the word vomit she streams, always ever so passionate about her green thumb. 

You might not have one, but you could always get close enough to it. And when the new flowers start to bud and blossom next, you both rejoice and celebrate. It wasn’t just _her_ garden anymore, it was _yours_ too, to share.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope I delivered!!! I will say,,,,MC here has done smth I've made the mistake of doing one too many times, i practically lived this fic with my green thumb friend Lily,,,who saved the day
> 
> minus the kisses >;(
> 
> Wanna leave me a prompt? Go [ here](https://theshipden.tumblr.com/)


End file.
